


Gravity Control

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Battle, Competition, Drama, Emotional, Episode Related, Fame, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Interracial Relationship, Love Stories, M/M, Making Up, Rivalry, Romance, Slash, Sports, Team Feels, Tournaments, Toys, Understanding, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Gravity is the defining force governing Kinomiya Takao and Mizuhara Max’s interactions.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate





	Gravity Control

Gravity Control

Author’s Note: Set during episode 25 of _Beyblade G Revolution_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Takao x Max.

Summary:

Gravity is the defining force governing Kinomiya Takao and Mizuhara Max’s interactions.

* * *

The power Takao doesn’t have, he takes control of from Max.

In battle, Dragoon and Draciel collide and spark off one another, the dragon and tortoise dealing their hits, storm surfing the waterspout.

In love, Takao and Max bounce their strengths off one another, each compensating for the other’s weaknesses.

This deep into the match, Takao doesn’t brag or put Max down. On the contrary: He pulls Max up alongside him with total awareness the drag force may propel Max above him. Inviting it.

He recognizes now what Rei and Max left him for. Blading on one team was amazing, but blading on competing teams at the World Championship made things, in Max’s words, “more wonderful and exciting.”

Takao had become caught in sameness. Victories he could blow hot air about, which never really advanced him as a person. Takao had to reassess what it meant to be the best. What he desired out of _being the best_.

Max’s readiness to fly to the States and represent the PPB All Starz after Old Man Daitenji announced the tag format for this year’s tourney angered Takao. With hindsight, Takao saw the tense episode from a softer perspective: Max, looking too huggable leaning on his bag, unsure how to disarm Takao’s understandable indignation over losing his two teammates.

As much as Max was Takao’s friend, he was also Takao’s rival. That meant they must fight, but it also meant they’d reconcile after whoever won the battle won the battle.

Gravity would pull them back together again.

Always gravity.


End file.
